Forum:Season 5 request
} If you want to see a 5th season of Kim Possible go to this website http://www.thepetitionsite.com/164/600/385/bring-kim-possible-back-to-disney-channel/ TO ALL FANS: Guys, I am also want too see the season 5 of this series but, I am deeply thinking that if they really want to have season 5 of "Kim Possible", they must first have the story background throughout the series. The story is impossible to recreate or add another story don't you think? And guys face it, they fire the creators even though we write a hundreds of petition letters, they will never create another season. And what story they can add in the other season? College life of Ron and Kim or get married? But, if they can really do that, then DISNEY YOU ARE THE BEST !.. --ENJOY READING :D --just saying, A CONCERNED FAN TONI ZAMORA OF THE PHILLIPINES : hi. will it be a season 5 of kp? please msg me here if yes or no thx ;) :: It's been over five years since the series ended, so it's not likely. However, since old series are sometimes brought back, its not impossible for there to be another season. – RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:49, September 18, 2010 (UTC) well its sad to hear that news. But i dont rememeber good i read from a webb side that season 5 or so will come out 2011 (im not sure) but i hope that.anyway so many ppl are sending msg/letters to disney but they are only ignoring so whats the point? thx for that u answear my question in my first topic and if its any good news of kp msg me here ;) : I have moved your message here. You can just edit this page to add any further messages. You do not have to create a new forum to continue this conversation. : Unless you see a press release from Disney, any web site that is saying Kim Possible is coming back is probably just engaging in wishful thinking. – RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:10, September 18, 2010 (UTC) so whats next? i cant even find any news about kp or season 5. if u know a webb side tell me who are telling news ;o. i rlly think kp`s times is over :/ im very disapointed Do you know a webbside who says the news about season 5 or something ? Somthing new? : will it be a season 5? IS IT THE LAST EPS OF KP? :: Have anyone heard /read any news about season kim possible season 5 ? All i want to know is will it be a season 5 or is it the end of the story of kp? There has been no news since yesterday. There will probably not be any news tomorrow. If anyone does have any news they can post it here along with proof of where they found that information. – RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:12, September 26, 2010 (UTC) HI ALL. I am a HUGE fan of KP, and I am planning to get a group of people together to make a fan-made season 5 of Kim Possible. It will be completely free and non-profit, so there will be no copyright problems with Disney. For now its only me, but I believe support for the series and characters is still high. If the support will prove to be high enough after the first episode I will also open a site for the fans to be able to submit ideas for characters and plots. This is a series that has literally changed my life. I know its king of weird to say that about a cartoon, but it is true. So I really would appreciate your help in getting the news out there. I am looking for people in every field: voice actors, animators, creative writers, design and fashion etc. Thank you in advance for your support and/or consideration. You can contact me at builderx1000@yahoo.com